Unbreakable
by Prison Song
Summary: *Complete* Draco Malfoy was brought up to Hate all Muggles and Mudbloods, but he finds himself unable to hate one. Hermione Granger. His love and lust for her are only one thing, unbreakable.


Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters JKR has created. I am just borrowing them.  
  
I had this huge urge to just sit down and write something so I did and here it is. I don't really think it will develop into anything. This will probably only be a few chapters long. But here it is anyway - Enjoy.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco Malfoy was a boy that had grown up in a family without love. The only thing his family had given him while he was young was discipline and punishment when he disobeyed his father. His father was a deatheater. Some said he was Voldemort's right hand man. This was partially true. While he was in Voldemort's inner circle he was not second in command.  
  
During his childhood his father had wanted Draco to be just like him. So he dressed like him, wore his hair like him, and took on the same Muggle Hating values.  
  
He had been punished frequently for minor things when he was younger. If he ripped his robes while playing in the vast gardens that surrounded the manor he would be beaten or worse; his father had begun placing painful spells on him as chastisement when Draco reached twelve. When Draco was older and the things he did became more severe so did his treatment.  
  
His mother knew about this of course but was too scared to do anything about it. She had married Lucius for the soul purpose of money. She loved it. It was her greatest passion. Lucius had married for looks. He had to look presentable to the public. If she had said anything about the beatings her son received she too would be punished. She learned this the hard way.  
  
For most of the holidays when students were off school Draco spent his time alone in his wing of the mansion. He practiced his magic, there was a shield placed on the manor so no one in the Ministry would ever know, and stayed out of his fathers way; he hated being disturbed.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It got him out of the house and away from his family. He had no friends at school, however. He had bodyguards and loyal followers but no friends. Most people avoided him. Since he was a Slytherin all the other houses hated him and many of the students in his own house were frightened of him. He may have been alone but he was happy that way.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
He was sixteen now and returning to his sixth year at school. He had been made prefect only because there was no one else even remotely smart in his entire house. The only thing prefects did at the school was give out the first passwords of the year and take off points if they saw anything wrong.  
  
If Draco reported everything that went on that year in his house Slytherin would have negative points; they didn't have the best reputation for being rule-abiders.  
  
His appearance hadn't changed much since the first year. He had grown taller as all guys do and slightly more muscular from being on the Quidditch team, but he had the same slicked back blonde hair, emotionless gray eyes, and pale skin. His attitude hadn't changed either. He still hated Muggles and Muggleborns and lived to make Harry Potter and his friends' lives a living hell.  
  
But there was one Muggleborn witch he couldn't hate. Over the years he had tried hating her, teasing her, and even went so far as to hit her once to try and break his feelings for her, but he couldn't. They were unbreakable.  
  
Her name was Hermione Rose Victoria Granger. And he loved her. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn't he knew that deep down in the dark crevices of his soul he did. And he hated himself for it.  
  
He hated himself for loving what he knew he couldn't have. She would never feel for him the same way he felt for her. She loathed the very ground he walked on, and every breath that kept his pathetic human form alive.  
  
For almost six years they had feuded and quarreled. But he vowed to make this year different. Somehow he would change her, make her feel what he felt. He needed her to help him. Help him to escape his past.  
  
He saw he. She was there, on the train, chatting aimlessly with Potter and Weasley. He had told himself over and over again that this was when he would make his move, when he would make her change her views. But now the time had come and he couldn't.  
  
For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was afraid of someone outside of him family. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to tame this Muggleborn witch and that she would resent him even more if he tried.  
  
She boarded the train and he watched from the platform as she took her seat next to the window. She looked out at the train station and their eyes locked. When you locked eyes with Draco Malfoy it was very hard to look away.  
  
As usual his face showed now emotion and betrayed none of his feelings inside. He turned away to board the train as well. Somehow he would show her; somehow he would change her.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
It had been a week since the students arrived at Hogwarts and Draco was still vivaciously planning his next move towards Hermione Rose Victoria Granger. He had decided to make it the next day. He knew he would pass her in the halls on the way to History of Magic and that the Charms room was empty for that period of the day.  
  
He would wear his father's invisibility cloak and drag her into the room. Once a locking charm had been placed on the door he would remove the cloak and confess everything. If she rejected him he would go on with his life an empty shell, not caring about anything at all and feeling absolutely nothing. But if she accepted him, oh the wonders would never cease. It would be the highlight of his life.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
It was the next day. His palms began to sweat as he anticipated what he would do in fifteen minutes. Arithmacy would be over and he would make his move, the move that would decide everything that mattered.  
  
The minutes ticked by like hours. The entire process taking far longer than it would normally. The time was mocking his anxiousness.  
  
However, it could have never gone by fast enough for Draco. He wanted the entire ordeal to be over with. The bell rang.  
  
He was the last one to leave the classroom. Even after the teacher. He pulled on his invisibility cloak and swept off into the hall. There she was. His angel. Draco froze for a moment. Could he really do this?  
  
She was walking towards him. It was now or never. 'She isn't walking with Potter and the Weasel.' He noted. 'Here she comes.'  
  
When she was next to him he grabbed her by the arm with one hand and covered her moth with the other to prevent her from screaming. If he were caught it would ruin everything.  
  
They were alone in the classroom together. Only to Hermione's view she was alone by herself. He muttered a charm and the door lock. She sat on one of the many desks in the classroom, pale and shaking from fear.  
  
Dreadfully slowly Draco removed his cloak. Standing exposed to the young witch. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
Draco felt completely and utterly vulnerable under her gaze. Neither of them breathed a word. They just stood in silence staring at each other, taking it all in.  
  
Draco made the first move. Unhurriedly he placed one foot in front of the other and walked towards this girl, his goddess. Her breathing became very shallow. She was now quivering not only from fear but also from expectation.  
  
He now stood in front of Hermione. With one hand he traced the smooth skin from her temple to her jaw. He could have rejoiced when she fell into his touch, closing her eyes and smiling a little.  
  
Mustering up all the courage he possessed he took one more step and closed all distance between them, pushing his lips against hers. She didn't react, just sat there as still as a statue. Thinking that she didn't want this and that he was stupid for trying Draco began to pull away.  
  
He felt a small hand on his neck. His eyes opened and stared into her chocolate ones. They were smiling back at him. Her hand pulled him back down, crushing his lips to hers once more.  
  
Draco used all resistance he had in him to not lay her on the table and take her right then. He kissed her gently; trying not to push things any farther than she wanted them to go.  
  
The feeling of her lips against his own was almost unbearable. He couldn't help it; he kissed her a little more roughly. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion.  
  
He ran his tongue over her lower lip, seeking entrance. Her mouth opened and allowed it. At first their tongues danced playfully together but the passion overcame them and they were now exploring new and uncharted territory.  
  
Several minutes later she pulled away so they could both catch their breath. Draco sat on the desk next to her but neither of them spoke for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed the bare flesh of her neck gently.  
  
"Don't be." She said and pulled his head up to look at her.  
  
"I've just wanted this so long." He said quietly in return. He found that he couldn't meet her gaze but didn't know why.  
  
"Me too." She admitted. He smiled the first smile she had ever seen him give anyone and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Don't really think I'm going to continue this. It was a spur of the moment story I wrote off the top of my head with no plot to speak of. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. I had fun writing it!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
